Not That Way
by BabyChicken337
Summary: So.. Since it's complete, I changed the rating actually lower, since now I know I don't need it on T for any safety reasons. It's no shock to Spyro that people love him. And rightfully so, as he's earned it, and their respect. However, sometimes he wishes he could get alone time.. And that a certain couple dragoness weren't so crazy about him.
1. Opening Thingie

Hey there everyone! So, I've decided to try this whole "story writing" thing again.. lol. So let's see how this all goes.

I would just like to give a heads up. _Spyro_ is depicted as an older version of his original, classic form where his back-spikes are like a long mane of spikey fur. Just the design I like better due to sentimental reasons, and that alone, lol.

I will forever see Spyro as that goofy, kinda cocky friend who doesn't want to listen once his mind is made up, likes to taunt his enemies, and is pretty grossed out by the whole "love" thing.

But still a good friend. Just a goofball overall~

Spyro will get a bit childish is later chapters, but this story takes place years in the future. And seeing as Dragons live for much longer than other species, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, ect have passed on at this point. _Although, Sparx's descendants will be calling Spyro "Great Uncle Spyro"_

This is ALL fanfic. Characters named do not belong to me, although if I add any OCs later on, I'll make sure to let y'all know ;)


	2. Chapter 1 (08-12 07:04:35)

It has been years since the defeat of Malefor.. Yet, a now teenage Spyro still felt like he couldn't get some alone time. He looked down at the city below him from his perch just outside on a cliff. He lay his head down. He had grown impressively over the years. His horns growing out, his muscles defining, yet he was still narrow enough to be quick and agile. He wasn't the biggest dragon his age, but that didn't bother him.

He sighed, a small stream of smoke rising from his nostrils. His gaze softened as he looked at the gentle, calming view. "Sparx would've _loved_ this.." He says to himself.

Spyro looks up suddenly, feeling a presence behind him. His face drops into a frown for a moment, before he smiles gently. "Hi there Cynder.."

The black dragoness smiled to her purple friend. She had grown into a lovely young dragoness, and it was no secret she had a thing for her young, hero friend. Cynder walked over to Spyro and sat down by him as he sat up. "You looked kinda lonely over here.. Thought you might like some company."

Spyro swore inwardly to himself as he smiled to his friend. "Just relaxing a bit. Everyone's had me so busy lately I've barely had time to sleep!" He laughs softly, earning a small giggle from Cynder. He looked at his own back as he unfolds his battered wings. "Heh.. Not even old yet and my wings are already resembling Ignitus'.." He says. Cynder looks and lets out a purr of agreement as she nods. "Yeah. You really do need a break."

Spyro smiled to her, folding his wings up and laying back down, his gaze on the city below. He could feel Cynder laying down beside him, cuddling into his side. Both lay in silence as he rested his head down on the grass below. His purple eyes drifted closed as sleep started to take over his mind. However, just as sleep took over, words came to Spyro's exhausted mind.

" _I_ _love you..._ "


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

A well deserved nap in, a trio of dragons now flew overhead, golden, black, and pink wings taming the air as the three bodies moved.

Spyro glanced back at the two females following him, Cynder and Ember. He let out a laugh as he suddenly stopped in air, successfully catching both girls off guard. Ember let out a startled squeak as she crashed into Cynder, who had stoped just in time to NOT crash into Spyro. Letting out shocked screams, the black and pink crashed into the waters below.

Spyro howled in laughter, hovering down as his two female friends burst from the water. "I didn't know we were swimming!" He joked as he lands beside the water.

"Spyro! You jerk!" Cynder growled out as she crawled from the water. She shook, shaking the water off her scales. Ember stood up in the shallower lake, the water up to her belly. She looked confused for a moment, before glaring at Cynder. "Why did you stop?!"

Cynder glared back at Ember defensively. "I stoped so I didn't run into Spyro!" She huffed.

At this point, Spyro was rolling in laughing. He sat up, laughing a few more times, the girls just watching him. Letting out a small chuckle, he grins. "Okay okay, sorry. We can really go now."

"I hope so." Ember says as she wades to shore. "I wouldn't want to miss the Dragonfly charade tonight. I heard it's one of the most _romantic_ things in the land~" She gave a loving look to Spyro, who averted his eyes from her. He let out an uncomfortable laugh, before taking to the air.

"S-sure.. C'mon guys, the kids'll be upset if we don't show."

Nodding to him, Ember and Cynder took to the sky after him.. Cyder glancing hostile glares to Ember throughout the rest of their flight.

A few hours later, the sky was starting to darken, meaning that the charade would be starting soon. As the three dragons landed, happy squeals rose as four young dragonflies bolted over to the purple dragon.

"Great Uncle Spyro!!"

Spyro let out a laugh as the four youngins nuzzled up to his head. He heard Ember coo in joy, but he chose to ignore her. "Hey there kids! Good to see you two! There's someone I want you kids to finally meet." He says, before looking at Cynder.

Cynder blushed as the attention went over to her, before smiling at the dragonflies. A blue-colored male flew up in her face, causing her to back up just slightly. "Are you the Cynder who helped Uncle Spyro save the world?" She could see his little eyes gleaming in excitement. Cynder spared a glance to a smiling Spyro, before nodding to the small dragonfly. "Yes, yes I am."

Ember snorted behind them, causing them to look. Spyro grinned in amusement. "And that's Ember. Getting a little jealous, ehh Emby~?" Spyro coos in a teasing tone. Ember blushed, before grinning at Spyro with a hint of mischief. "Why, should I?"

The two dragons laughed. A pink dragonfly nudged Spyro to get his attention.

"We should go let Mom and Dad know you guys are here."

Spyro looked to the little dragonfly, before nodding softly. "Good idea Aia." And with that, the three dragons followed the four young dragonflies to their home.


	4. Chapter 3

The darkened sky had brought about the Dragonfly Charade. Now, the three dragons had bid farewell to the dragonflies and were headed home.

"Oooh~" Ember cooed as she flew beside Spyro, gently getting closer to him as they flew. Cynder narrowed her eyes from behind as Spyro glanced uncomfortably to the pink dragoness. "That was even better and more romantic than I've always heard~"

"Heh, y-yeah." Spyro begins as he puts a little bit of space back between he and Ember. Cynder breathed a silent sigh of relief when he did. "The Dragonflies spend so much time perfecting their dances. How else are they supposed to find a mate if they don't?" He then adds. Ember breathed out a gentle sigh as she gave a loving glance to her purple crush.

"If we were dragonflies, I wouldn't need a dance to know I'm meant to be with _you_ ~"

Cynder narrowed her eyes as she let out a small growl.. However, neither dragons heard it.. Nor seemed to care if they did. Spyro breathed a slightly annoyed sigh as he frowned to Ember. "Look Ember, you're a great friend, but we've been over this!.."

Ember let out a small laugh, as if he said something funny.

"Oh _Spyro_ ~ I know you just need time to see I'm the one for you~ I can wait forever for you-!!" She let out a startled squeak as Cynder was suddenly hovering in front of her. Spyro stopped and hovered, looking at Cynder in slight confusion.

"Look Ember. He's already told you he doesn't like you like that. Would you _back off_ already? It's pretty annoying." Cynder spat, trying to keep her cool.

The pink dragoness looked over the darker, before light blue eyes locked with tealish. A smirk came to her face.

"Missy, I can wait forever for my love~ Not like I have much competition~"

"Girls..."

"Besides-"

"Besides **what** , hmm?"

"Not like he'd choose you over _me_ ~"

"Ex **CUSE _ME_**?!" Cynder spat, her eyes slitting in silent rage. She could feel her emotions welling inside her as she glared at that smug, _stupid_ pink face. She began to charge a fear attack, when Spyro poped between them, his purple eyes narrowed.

"Ember, Cynder, _knock it off_ , the _both_ of you."

Both females backed off a bit as the purple male continued.

"You both know I'm not looking for a romantic relationship any time soon! I brought you both along hoping you'd get _along_!... I guess I was wrong.." His gaze fell. Cynder and Ember both looked away in guilt, realizing they caused distress to their crush.

"I'm sorry Spyro.." Cynder whispered, being the first to speak up after a silence that felt like forever. Ember nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry too Spyro.. And you too, Cynder.. What I said was uncalled for.."

Cynder looked up to Ember and into her eyes, feeling and seeing the sincerity in her words. She nodded her dark head, before smiling softly. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Spyro looked at both dragoness, a smile forming on his muzzle. "Well, I'm glad that's settled. Now come on, Terrador'll be waiting." He said. Cynder and Ember nodded, before they followed Spyro back to the city.. And the temple.

 **Hey there everyone! Thanks for reading my short lil story here.**

 **Now, I realize I _could_ have just put all three parts as one story, buut I didn't and I apologize if that caused any annoyance for anyone. I kinda tend to write as I think of it. Unfortunately, if I don't share shortly after, I tend to, ehh, forget to.. _Hehehe..._**

 **I hope to write longer stories in the future! Maybe even some Iggy X Terry pairings?~ You don't find much of them, and I for one thins the Earth and Fire guardians are adorable together~**

 **Once again, thanks a bunches for reading!! 3**


End file.
